gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Say Something
Say Something is the 14th episode of Season 5 on Gilmore Girls. Synopsis LORELAI BEGS LUKE TO FORGIVE HER – Lorelai (Lauren Graham) is frantic after the disastrous scene at the wedding, and begs Luke (Scott Patterson) not to give up on their relationship. However, Luke's decision that he needs time alone leaves Lorelai devastated. Stranded at Yale without her car, Rory (Alexis Bledel) is so worried about Lorelai's depressed state that she borrows Logan's (Matt Czuchry) limo and driver and heads home to Stars Hollow to care for her mom. Meanwhile, Taylor (Michael Winters) has the whole town talking sides on the Lorelai/Luke relationship. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason Recurring cast :Michael Winters as Taylor Doose :Sally Struthers as Babette Dell :Ted Rooney as Morey Dell :Rose Abdoo as Gypsy :Aris Alvarado as Caesar :Matt Czuchry as Logan Huntzberger :Alan Loayza as Colin McCrae Guest starring :Nick Holmes as Robert :Katie Walder as Janet Billings :Dana Davis as Althea Quotes Trivia * Taylor once again invades the privacy of Luke & Lorelai's relationshipA Messenger, Nothing More. * Taylor distributes blue and pink ribbons to the town, that are supposed to discern who supports Luke and who supports Lorelai. Music :under the boardwalk | THE DRIFTERS :tequila | THE CHAMPS Photos 514girls.png 514mabette.png 514pory.png 514film.png 514dg.png 514pink.png 514dream.png 514.png Gilmorisms FILM *Luke is watching My Man Godfrey at the Black-White-Read Bookstore. POP CULTURE :Paris — I'm wide awake. It's your fault. You owe me Boggle. :Kirk — "Sweat is the curse of the b-boy." Mos Def. So, are you feeling better? :Lorelai — Man. They sure talked fast in these things. :Lorelai — You like Yanni? :Guest — Hate him with every fiber of my being. :Michel — Teeth? Throat? Colons? They don't have these things either? Unless they are Brides of Chucky. :LORELAI — Was it Katie Couric? She seems very dark to me. :PARIS — Don't forget the Raisin Bran. It's good for you. Keeps you moving. :RORY — Whatever that means. Ew, I just got what that means! :PARIS — Cognitive skills are slow today. Grab some Corn Flakes. Nietzsche and Wittgenstein went ape guano over Corn Flakes. ::(referring to Neitzche quote: "Broad daylight; breakfast; return of cheerfulness and bons sens; Plato blushes for shame; all free spirits run riot."—Twilight of the Idols/The Anti-Christ; Wittgenstein liked rye bread and cheese, and is claimed to have said "I don't care what I eat so long as it is always the same"). :Rory — They make you smart, German and depressed. Why do they have so much Wheat Chex? It doesn't go with anything. :Paris — Wheat Chex are sort of the pumpernickel bread of the cereal world. :Rory — Well put. So what combo are you thinking today? :Paris — Cap'n Crunch over a foundation of Rice Krispies, with a perimeter of Shredded Wheat. :Paris — With the hair, and the chin like he's the fourth Bee Gee? :Paris — We're better than this, you and me. We're the children of Emma Goldman and Hillary Clinton. Strong, independent. We're better than this. :Lorelai — People are gonna be all over you with questions. :Rory — Then they'll feel the wrath of the green destiny! :Rory — But I can tell you that I wasn't expecting to be Fanny Brice to your Nicky Arnstein. Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 5